


Love Me Fuck Me

by EverettV



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio loves to dote all over Lovino, especially when they're making love.





	Love Me Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> Kinktober day 7: praise kink (requested by my friend haha)

Antonio's skin is sweaty after the concert, but Lovino doesn't care as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into another desperate kiss. He loves the feeling of Antonio's calloused fingers scraping against the soft skin of his stomach as his shirt is pulled over his head, lips separated just long enough to get the fabric out of the way. 

Antonio breaks the kiss, pressing his lips to Lovino's neck. “I saw you in the audience, mi amor. I love when you come to my concerts, it makes my heart swell. You were just as beautiful as the night I first set eyes on you. More so,” he whispers, kissing him again. “You're such a good boyfriend, Lovi, you do so good making me happy and all you have to do is be you.” He smiles lovingly as him, then moves back to pressing kisses along his neck and shoulder, leaving a few hickeys. 

Lovino blushes darkly at the compliments, fingers sliding into Antonio's hair. “Yeah, well, don't forget that the reason I was at your concert is because I love your music, dummy.” He pulls him up for another kiss, grinding against Antonio to try to hurry this along. He'd gotten desperate for Antonio while watching him, he doesn't want to have to wait. “Come on, Tonio, stop fucking around,” he whines, tugging his hair again. 

Antonio chuckles, carrying him over to the bed. He drops Lovino on the bed, eyes hungry as he looks over his half naked boyfriend. “Take off your pants, be a good boy. If you're going to be that desperate for me, amor, you have to do your work too,” he says. He pulls off his own clothes, eyes locked on Lovino the entire time. When Lovino is completely naked, Antonio climbs over him, pressing his lips to Lovino's once more. “You look so beautiful, waiting and ready for me.” 

He kisses Lovino's neck softly, leaving a few more hickeys in the places he knows drive Lovino crazy. “Mi amor, you're so beautiful and amazing. I love you and your passion. Everytime I see you like this, it makes me realize just how luck I am.” He reaches over the edge of the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube, then sits back, moving down between Lovino's thighs. “Tell me how you feel, baby,” he whispers, pressing his lips to the soft skin on the inside of Lovino's thighs. “Beautiful.” 

Lovino blushes at the command, closing his eyes. “I feel impatient because my dorky ass boyfriend won't get on with it,” he responds, voice teasing. He loves when Antonio showers him with compliments, but he's too impatient for the foreplay right now. He lets out a happy sigh as Antonio finally moves on to stretching him. 

Antonio presses more kisses along the inside of his thighs, loving the soft moans Lovino makes as he presses his second and third finger into him as well. Antonio sighs happily, looking up at his lover. “You sound amazing, Lovi, I love hearing your voice. Open those pretty lips a little wider, let me hear you,” Antonio whispers, pulling his fingers out. He lubes himself up and slowly presses into Lovino, pausing to give him a moment to adjust. He peppers kisses to Lovino's chest and neck, smiling. He loves Lovino with all his heart, and he wants him to feel that as they have sex. 

Lovino lets his pleasured moan fall off his lips, not even trying to silence himself. He tips his head back, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, Tonio, you feel so good. I love you,” he whispers, tangling his fingers into Antonio's hair once more. 

Antonio smiles softly when Lovino says it first, pressing their lips together. “I love you too, Lovi. You're so amazing. You're doing so good for me, I couldn't ask for anyone better.” He slowly sits back starting a slow, even pace into him before speeding up when he can't stand the slow pace any more. “I love you, my Lovi.” He lifts Lovino's legs up more, pressing a soft kiss to his leg. “You make life worth living, mi amor.” 

Lovino blushes at his words. He has to look away from Antonio. The attention is wonderful, and his words are so perfect, but he's getting embarrassed. “Sappy bastard. This is what I get for dating a writer, huh?” He smiles a little, unable to help himself. “Come on, fuck me harder, Tonio! I want to get off today,” he whines. 

Antonio laughs softly. “As you wish, Lovi,” he whispers with a teasing little smile and speeds up, gripping his hips tightly. His nails accidentally dig in, but Lovino doesn't seem to care, so he doesn't bother apologizing. “You're so good for me, Lovi. So good and perfect and submissive, stretched out below me. I love when you're in my bed, you look so good against the sheets, wearing my clothes. Especially after I just get finished fucking you into the mattress.” He punctuates the last word with a particularly hard thrust. 

Lovino is moaning beneath him, stroking himself to Antonio's thrusts until he comes hard, clenching down on him. He pulls Antonio into a kiss as he rides out his orgasm, moaning into his lips. 

Antonio smiles into his mouth. “My good Lovi,” he whispers as they separate, thrusting into him a few more times before coming as well. He slowly pulls out and flops down next to him. “I really need a shower,” he says with a tired laugh, then rolls over to get out of bed. “You coming with me?” he asks, winking at Lovino just to see him blush again. 

Lovino gets up quickly to follow him, putting his arms around Antonio's waist to make it hard for him to walk as he moves over to the tub, turning the water on. He loves the happy sigh Antonio makes. He loves the quiet moments like this, immediately after sex, where they can just relax. He kisses Antonio's shoulder softly, then gets into the water when it's warm, taking the stream of water before Antonio can. 

Antonio laughs softly and climbs in with him, kissing Lovino softly. “I love you,” he whispers. 

Lovino looks up at him with a soft smile. “I love you too, Tonio,” he whispers.


End file.
